1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to internet commerce, and more particularly, to a system and method for increasing a popularity of a website.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generating traffic to a website is an issue that concerns many website owners. For example, many websites are supported by various forms of online advertising. Such advertising is generally dependent upon such factors as the number of page hits, the number of unique visitors to a site, the “stickiness” of the website, etc. Therefore, the owner of a website who wishes to increase the advertising revenue from third party online advertiser is faced with a problem of how to increase the number of visits from prior visitors (“stickiness”), how to increase the frequency of visits from a regular visitor base, how to generate new visitors, how to increase the number of partners/syndicators for purposes of content distribution, and how to increase the number of links to his site on other websites.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for various mechanisms that increase the popularity of a particular website and build a community of regular website visitors.